In recent times, the analytics industry is maturing and therefore competition is enhancing within the analytics industry. In today's rapidly growing global business environment, demand for competent analytical solutions is greater than before. Generally, enterprises store significant quantities of data as information assets. Such data is analyzed to provide a meaning to the data based on which the data may be used for decision-making. For example, enterprises employ various data analytics applications to identify relationships among the stored data sets and act upon the identified relationships.